Dangerous
by Kailiata
Summary: Is it wrong to fall in love with an angel? Rated T for safety. Please R & R :


Is it wrong to fall in love with an angel?  
Is it wrong to wish that some day, in some alternate universe, she could be yours?  
Is it wrong to watch her every movement in awe, gaze into her eyes from a distance and think of her at night?  
Should it hurt to see her dance with him?  
Is it right for me to want him dead?

The greatest thing you can ever learn is just to be loved and loved in return.

But what if that love could kill her?  
What if I could kill her?  
What if, every moment she spends with me puts her in danger?  
Is it wrong for me to love her then?

She is the most beautiful queen in the Junkyard. The description of an angel: pure, sparkling, white, flawless. I am the opposite: evil, dangerous, broken and nothing can change that. I can act, I can deceive, I can lie but it won't change who I am; it won't change how I feel. I watch her and I know she can sense it yet I don't look away. I absorb her beauty, soak up every movement, every expression and savour it. She smiles, her perfect, radient smile and I smirk. That's all I will allow myself. Being truly happy could let her in, let her take over and I am too on my guard for that.

I am evil. That is all I know; that is all I have ever known. And it is wrong for evil to love perfection. I have powers beyond other cat's imagination. Used for show but capable of much more. She is so delicate and I am so powerful. If I am careless, if I forget for one moment that I could kill her, she would die. My thoughts are sort, robotic but not emotionless. I cannot let my feeling show, but inside I can let them fester.

I watch her as she dances, curled up tightly so I am not seen. My paws begin to tingle, power surging through my veins. This is why I cannot love her. Some people say that when you get an adrenaline rush, you can do things you wouldn't normally be able to do. An unknown power appears in your body, caused by raw feeling... or raw emotion. Love is a powerful thing. It can bring people together or tear them apart. As I watch her, my emotions take over. I had forgotten myself and, unless I could find a way to release the power, it would be aimed at whoever caused my emotion. I am evil, as I said. The only emotions I am ever meant to feel are destructive, wrong, hateful. I was born to hate, and to kill those I hated.

I was scared, another emotion I was not meant to feel. hesitantly I crawled from my hiding place. Looking above me, there was only the sky. Praying that my idea would work, I threw my paws in the air, letting the power flow through my fingertips. The area around me lit up and I smiled for the first time in my life. I had managed to control my power. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Plato move. He was watching protectively and inside I grinned. I wasn't about to waste the few moments I had alone with Victoria because of him. Gently I let my paws run along the length of her body, feeling more confident as they once again began to tingle. The power was stronger this time and, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it, I released it.

The light faded, moving about the whole junkyard magically before settling in the center. Victoria jumped as I began to sing, I had never spoken in front of her before. She regarded me for a second before standing up to join me in my dancing. I looked across at her to see her smiling back and scrunched my nose at her. She giggled and her laugh caused my whole body to tingle with power. There was so much power it hurt and once again I was reminded of how dangerous I was. As Munkustrap began to sing I dropped to the floor, my face creasing as the pain increased. As hard as it was, I was determined to hold the power in. I gritted my teeth as I stood up but the power was beginning to show, sparks were dancing on the tips of my paws and my head had started to spin. How quickly I had been careless and now everything had changed.

I gasped as I realised I had stopped breathing. I had lost control and now someone was going to get hurt. '_Please!' _I silently prayed. _'let it be anyone, just not her!'  
_I had allowed myself too much and now I was going to pay the price. As the power left my paws, I heard her scream. Inside my head a voice laughed at me for being so stupid.

Is it wrong to love an angel? Is it wrong to wish in an alternate universe she could be yours?

But she could never be mine. Evil doesn't belong in heaven.

I am Mistoffelees, dangerous.

* * *

**This idea appeared out of nowhere and then developed itself as I wrote it. It started off as Macavity and Demeter, then went to Macavity and Victoria and then finally I decided on Mistoffelees and Victoria. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
